Será
by minakopie
Summary: Reflexão do cavaleiro de peixes sobre sua situação... diante toda essa relação confusa e descompromissada com o cavaleiro de câncer... mais pra desabafo... uu'Short fic... song fic. será legião urbana


Será

_**Tire suas mãos de mim...**_

Eu não pertenço a você...

Não é me dominando assim... que você vai me entender...

Acordo... as marcas em meu braço ainda presentes. Você conseguiu o que queria... tudo... quer que esteja ao seu dispor... mas você não. Não me sujeito à isso... não sou esse tipo de pessoa...

Acha que preciso... necessito de você... e acerta... mas não é assim... não é desse modo que vai conseguir com que diga isso... não é desse modo que vai fazer com que eu te aceite... me limitando... enquanto você não passa de um inconseqüente... problemático.

Fique... com quem quiser... não vou me dar ao trabalho de ligar... não venha me falar depois... que me quer... que me ama... que se importa... porque eu... já não me importo mais. 

Tente... bata... xingue... ajude a si mesmo... se afaste... não precisamos desse drama todo... não precisamos dessa bagunça toda... não tenho culpa de você não saber o que quer...  
não tenho culpa de tentar te ajudar... de te amar... não fui eu quem escolhi... não tenho culpa... não tenho!

_**Eu posso estar sozinho...**_

Mas eu sei muito bem aonde estou...

**Você pode pode até duvidar...**

Acho que isso não é amor... 

  
Pode até achar que está sendo superior... sinta pena... não quero mais... agüentar isso... não sou obrigado... não quero... não quero mais brigar.

Acha que tudo que eu faço é por você... que tudo que necessito vem de você... acha que sou idiota... o único aqui é você...

Não quero seus toques... carregados de luxúria... não quero sua boca com gosto de outras... não quero que ache... que é o centro do mundo... que só existe você... que só pode existir você.

Existem muitos motivos... que poderiam me fazer sofrer... que poderiam me fazer angustiar... me fazer sorrir... me fazer chorar... não preciso... sofrer por uma coisa só... não vivo só pra uma coisa... isso é um fato.

O fato... de achar que... só você pode... só você faz... só você tem a razão... a razão de achar que... não posso sofrer... de que não tenho esse direito... de que não foi tempo o suficiente... espaço o suficiente... não é você quem cria as regras sabia? Não é você quem me diz o que eu posso ou não sentir... e não é você quem escolhe as coisas... as pessoas... por quem vou me apaixonar...

Então não venha me dizer que eu estou me iludindo... porque você me dá motivos pra isso... você adora isso... adora alguém dizendo que gosta de você... para você ignorar a pessoa... e dizer que não pode... se comprometer... fique com quantas quiser... e eu... eu não preciso disso... não preciso sentir essa sensação.

Nem quero...

**_  
Será... só imaginação?_**

Será... que nada vai acontecer?

Será... que é tudo isso em vão?

Será... que vamos conseguir vencer?

  
Pense nisso... esquecer... deixar de lado... não ligar... coisas indispensáveis... coisas cruéis... boas... multiuso... viver... é tão desnecessário assim? Por você é... fique... me esqueça... arrume várias... jogue na minha cara... diga que não tem motivos... diga que não é comum... que não é bom... viver e sofrer assim...

Só queria que alguém me entendesse... principalmente você... mas é complexo demais, não? Chato... ouvir os problemas do babaca aqui, não? Então esqueça... e faça suas porcarias... não precisa me falar... nunca precisou... nunca se deu ao trabalho... de esquecer tudo... por mim...

As noites são sem sentimentos? Por que volta? Por que quer voltar? Não sou o tipo de coisa que quer, não? Queria algo certo? Algo aceito... desculpa... não posso te dar isso...

Não tenho culpa de ser... eu mesmo... MESMO! Sou alguém que tem um artigo... não aceito por você... alguém não aceito por pessoas que não entendem que isso não importa tanto.

Que o necessário é a vontade de ficar juntos... a necessidade de ter um ao outro... mas você... parece não querer entender isso... assim como todos... todos que não sentem o que eu sinto... o que eu preciso...

Então vá... viva sua vida... quer ser comum, não? Mas ninguém é... a começar por nossa missão... cansei de suas desculpas... não me importo que você não me queira... mas me deixa em paz... me deixa procurar alguém... que aceite as condições... que aceite as qualidades e problemas dessa união... dos compromissos... problemas grandes demais pra você né?

Juntos... você parece não entender que nem tudo gira em torno de você... e que você não decide o futuro alheio... e muito menos o meu. 

**_Nos perdemos entre monstros... da nossa própria criação...?_**

Serão noites inteiras... talvez por medo da escuridão...

Ficaremos acordados... imaginando alguma solução...

Pra que o nosso egoísmo... não destrua nosso coração... 

Então é isso... deixo em suas mãos... não pararei de pensar... isso é algo inevitável... completamente impossível...

Espero que reflita... que gaste seu precioso tempo para lembrar de alguém... de mim... espero... espero... espero que você... entenda que... nada é só como você deseja... por mais que tenhamos força para escolher as vezes.

Eu já quero dormir... deitar... esquecer o que meu coração quer me dizer... o que essa sensação me passa... quero apenas esquecer tudo e começar de novo... sem te ver... te conhecer... nada.

Essa vontade dura tão pouco... temo que tudo isso não acabe nunca... que seja condenado a te amar... todo dia... toda hora... sem parar... sem esquecer... só sofrendo e te vendo não ligar...

**_Brigar pra que... se é sem querer?_**

Quem é que vai nos proteger?

Será que vamos ter que responder... pelos erros a mais... eu e você?

Escândalo... pode até ser... mas desabafei... esqueci que sou uma pessoa... um homem que ama outro... e que quer ser feliz... razoavelmente...não preciso de alegria excessiva... apenas um motivo pra levantar todo dia... algo que me motive a exercer a missão a qual fui imposto... só preciso que... eu mesmo me entenda... para passar isso para os outros... sem precisar fazer discursos quilométricos... como esse... não me darei mais ao trabalho...

Não me ocuparei mais... tentando fazer você entender... que o que importa... somos nós. 

**Higu-chan**  
**__**

_****_


End file.
